


Craters and Scars

by WriteBulb



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteBulb/pseuds/WriteBulb
Summary: "Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget." Weiss and Blake escape into each other's company under the gaze of a full moon. Together, they cultivate a memory that will ease the scars inflicted upon their weary and cautious souls.





	Craters and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic for a writing competition at an anime convention and now I'm sharing it with you ^_^

The moon beams its full face upon a velvet canvas. Constellations stretch out across an ocean of midnight blue. There isn’t a single cloud to blemish this perfect night. Beads of dew glisten, like diamonds, upon the grass. Crickets whisper lullabies to cradle the ears of nighttime wanderers.

 

A pale maiden lingers on the bank of a pond, her melancholy visage reflected on the water’s surface. Her eyes are a sharp blue, kissed by ice. A gentle wind teases her asymmetrical ponytail, weaving the dove-white hair into a tangle. There’s a longing in her chest and a heartbeat in her ears. The ice queen waits, poised and patient, for the company of another to keep her warm.

 

“Weiss,” a familiar voice creeps into the woman’s ear.

 

Goosebumps pepper Weiss’s skin as she spins to face her visitor. Her stoic expression melts into a smile as her gaze touches every detail of Blake. Two faces of history collide in the heiress and the faunus. There’s an uncertain future before them and a broken bridge beneath them.

 

Turning towards the pond, Weiss draws her silver rapier and strikes the water. Her weapon paints a sheet of ice upon the surface. Frozen fractals stretch to each corner of the pond. She places one heeled foot on the ice and redirects her attention back to Blake.

 

“I was wrong,” Weiss’s voice touches the raven-haired girl’s heart. “I’ve been wrong my whole life. Whether or not you forgive me, I’d like to make it right. For now and forever.”

 

Weiss’s expression is hopeful, but without expectation. Her porcelain hand reaches out to Blake, her palm open in invitation. The blue eyes of a moon lock with the yellow eyes of a sun. Blake laces her fingers with Weiss’s in a grip that steadily becomes certain and strong. Together, they venture out into the center of the frozen water.

 

Bathed in moonlight, the two women begin to dance in the ballroom of nature. Weiss guides Blake into a waltz. They move with a precision cultivated through years of experience in battle. And in spite of all that experience, they regard each other with shy fondness and blushing cheeks.

 

“Weiss, would you sing to me?” Blake whispers to her dance partner.

 

“Oh,” Weiss is surprised by her request and falters. She ponders a song to serenade Blake with. Her lip quivers until she decides and slips back into a rhythm. With a voice as smooth as a violin, she sings:

 

_“A moon without her night_

_Only glows half as bright,_

_For a weary heart she’ll wane_

_A cradle for all your pain,_

_Loneliness is just a phase_

_Cycling from your gaze,_

_Lets sink into the stars_

_From these craters and your scars.”_

__

Blake rests her face in the crook of Weiss’s neck, a low purr lingering in her throat. She closes her eyes and lets herself float in the dreamlike quality of Weiss’s voice. Clinging to the moment, she pushes all her questions and uncertainty into the chambers of her mind. Together, they are present in this moment.

 

Dawn slowly snakes into the horizon, staining it in hues of pink, orange, and lavender. Weiss’s voice trails off into silence and their dance gradually comes to a halt. They cling to each other’s warmth, listening to the chatter of songbirds stirring in the morning light.

 

“We should probably go,” Blake suggests.

 

“Y-you’re right,” Weiss stammers, her cheeks ripe with a blush. She turns quickly to head for the bank, but Blake catches her by the wrist.

 

“Wait!” the raven-haired woman beckons. “I,” she begins to speak, but the ice beneath them shatters like glass. The water below quickly envelopes both women. Weiss is consumed by panic until Blake closes the distance between them. She wraps her arms around her ice queen and holds on tight. As they float towards the surface, their lips collide. Night embraces the moon.


End file.
